God's Child
by cannotdeleteaccountsadface
Summary: Akito and Motoko have another child and things go wrong.


Akito woke up in a cold sweat tears running down his face, he turned over to his wife moving his hand onto her stomach Motoko is pregnant he thought smiling a bit. "Akito are you okay?" she asked softly "you're pregnant" the god muttered "no I'm not, or at least not that I think so why?" Their daughter Akira began crying from her bedroom and Akito rushed over to see if the two year old was okay "you saw it too huh darling? Mamma's gonna have a baby isn't she?"

All the cursed members of the zodiac came to visit in the morning making Motoko confused, why did everyone think she was pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant could she? Well she would just have to wait in order to find out if she was having another child, she already loved Akira very much. "If you ever need anything, and I do mean anything you can ask me for it and I'll be more then willing" Shigure said smiling and Akito threw a plate at him "stupid mutt" the god grumbled his wife not understanding what the dog had meant by his statement.

-One Month Later-  
The god had been right after all, she was having another child "how did everyone know?" she asked him softly "we had a dream about it, a new god being born" he smiled at her softly but her face drained of color. "What's wrong?" "You told me that when a new god is born the other one will die! Is that true" tears slid down her cheeks "are you dying Akito?" he nodded "Were you not going to tell me!? What about mother? What about me, you can't leave me I can't be a single mother like mamma-" "I said I'll fight it, I'll stay strong alright? I'll fight this as much as I can, there is some money put away for you in case I am to pass on and this will always be your home, you won't have to leave it just because I'm dead." The god held his crying wife "I know, I'm sorry hun" he rocked them both back and forth until she calmed down and fell asleep

Months continued to pass and facing Mrs Minagawa was still hardest for Akito to do, tell his mother-in-law that he got her daughter pregnant again, she knew of the curse, he had to tell her after Akira was born under the curse of the rooster. "You what!?" she exclaimed when he told her grabbing him by his yukata and slamming the god against the wall "you little shit, you know she didn't want to have a second child in case this happened, can't you keep your pervert hands to yourself? You just had to fuck her again?" Mrs Minagawa was more then pissed, she punched him in the face quite a few times before letting him go home, Motoko wasn't happy to see his face all bruised and bleeding and called her mother after. That night Motoko went into labor, she wasn't due for another two weeks, he was just thankful Hatori was able to come over quickly, Akito didn't bother telling Motoko's mother what was going on, there was no point.

"Akito, she looks just like you" his wife said softly, holding onto the new born baby trying to sooth her "what should we name her? We never decided on a good name, how does Hikaru sound to you?" he thought for a moment "Hikaru sounds wonderful, Akira, Hikaru and Motoko the three most beautiful names I've ever heard in my entire life." Akito coughed a bit but didn't seem to be that bad, yet...

The god cuddled closer to Motoko both Akira and Hikaru lying in bed with them, Akira now five and Hikaru three "daddy" Akira giggled playing with her mothers hair who someone still managed to sleep with the three of them being overly loud and playful Hikaru hugged her father staying silent "Hika lets wake up mommy okay?" the younger girl nodded slowly letting Akito go trying to make Motoko up "hm, what is it girls?" she asked softly still more then half asleep "wake up mommy" Akira smiled warmly at her "time to get up, daddy misses you" Akito smiled when he was mentioned "I do miss you dear." Something seemed wrong with Hikaru though, Motoko noticed it right away "what's wrong Hikaru dear?" she asked pulling the little girl closer "Daddy" she mumbled "I'm okay Hikaru" he assured her with a smile but she shook her her head.

Throughout the day Akito slowly realized what Hikaru was upset about, he was getting weaker and weaker standing up was hard enough until finally he collapsed. When he woke back up he was lying on the couch "daddy are you okay?" Akira asked softly "y-yeah I'm okay-" "Akito-sama" Hatori cleared his throat "you're getting worse, tell them what is wrong" the god flinched "daddy might have to go" he said slowly pulling Akira and Hikaru onto him "I might have to go for a long time. I don't wanna go but you know how busy god gets, but Hikaru will take over for me, won't you darling? You'll be okay I'll protect you" he held them close as Hikaru cried, Akira didn't fully understand "go where daddy? Traveling around the world?" he sighed "yeah something like that, but don't cry because I'm gone, smile because I was here and I'll come back oh Motoko don't cry" he kissed her cheek "it is all gonna be okay-" "I thought you were getting better Akito-" "hey I'm gonna fight remember, I don't wanna have to leave you guys, I love my family very much" the god coughed loudly moving his face away from them "I won't leave you that quick don't worry."

Motoko had let the girls stay up later then usual to be with their father, finally they had fallen asleep and the two were alone "Hatori is going to take me away from here, I'm gonna try and survive this, Hikaru already knows I'm dying I just couldn't bring myself to tell Akira about it I-I'm sorry" Akito hugged his wife tightly "I'll send you a letter whenever I can, it is just Hatori thinks there might be a way to break my curse so I'm gonna find it. I love you" the two kissed for a few minutes until the dragon cleared his throat placing a laptop on the table in front of the couch "use this to contact Akita-sama face to face for the girls, I know it will be hard but everything will be okay, if he is to pass on the body shall be brought back over here" she nodded tears running down her face, but before she could hug him Hikaru did, she may not have fully understood what had been said but she knew daddy was leaving and that was all that mattered to her. The sight made Motoko cry harder and soon the three of them were hugging and crying, Akira still sound asleep, she was going to wake up with her father gone not to much as a 'good bye darling' "I love you guys very much, tell Akira I'm sorry Motoko, I just, I need to leave now, I wouldn't be able to leave if I had Akira and Hikaru here" he kissed her before quickly getting into Hatori's car and driving away.


End file.
